DSPGaming
Phillip "Phil" Burnell (born ), known on YouTube as DarksydePhil, or DSP 'for short, is an active member of the LP community on YouTube, which he joined in 2008. He has a signed contract with Machinima. His current main channel is ''DSPGaming', where he posts up raw, unedited playthroughs. His vlog channel is 'THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS'. 'His channel for edited content, such as reviews and montages, is "'KOGaming." About DSP calls himself a "former pro fighting game competitor", and has placed 4th for Super Turbo in the 2005 EVO tournament. He has the nickname The King of Hate '''from this period. Many people believe this is because he enjoys constantly hating on other people and/or video games, but Phil insists that the real reason is because he had differing opinions that were radically different from mainstream ones, in which a lot of his opinions were subject to controversy, albeit using the infamy that many people induct upon him as a way of fueling himself. DSP says that he is "different than other YouTubers" and he doesn't mind that he isn't as big as some other YouTubers. DSP is known for the large amount of negativity that surrounds him on YouTube. This "negativity movement" began in 2012. In addition, he is known to not be very good at playing certain video games, a statement that he himself has admitted previously. He calls what he does on YouTube a "business". His two main inspirations for making videos online are 'The Angry Video Game Nerd' and 'The Nostalgia Critic'. DSP says that he doesn't care what other YouTubers say about him, but at times he has made videos where he addressed certain YouTubers who called him out. DSP also claims that he hasn't changed since he started doing content on YouTube. He has a serious back injury (a severely herniated disc) that has plagued him from around late 2007 to the present day. He manages this by not driving for long periods of time and by not doing heavy lifting, as well as watching his diet over the years. DSP lived with his parents until 2004 and then again from 2007 to 2009. In 2009, he moved into a condo in Connecticut, and lived there until 2014. In June 2014, he and his girlfriend '''Leanna (A.K.A. Panda Lee) moved to Seattle, Washington. History DSP posted up videos on YouTube originally just for fun, and didn't expect it to become his full-time job from the time of 2008–2010. He made YouTube his full-time job in late 2010, after being laid off from Helicopter Support, Inc. in Trumbull, CT. His original YouTube channel "darksydephil" lost its AdSense partnership in late 2010; he then moved his content to blip.tv, '''but due to a number of users submitting complaints to the blip.tv staff regarding Phil's anti-Semitic jokes during the Dead Space 2 demo, he was banned. He got signed with Machinima in 2011. He got his contract with Machinima renegotiated in late 2012 and began making less money then he was at the time he got partnered. He recorded his gameplay from 2008-early 2013 by pointing an HD camera at his TV screen, and around spring of 2013, DSP started to direct capture his gameplay. DSP had very good views on most of his videos from 2008 to around 2013, but his views overall have declined over the years because of the negativity and because of other YouTubers who do gaming videos who are bigger than DSP. Negativity around DSP grew strong in 2013 and it has continued to this day. DSP live-streamed on Twitch for about a year and a half, but after Twitch staff told Phil in November 2014 to reduce his streaming rate, Phil quit streaming from the site and started streaming on YouTube. He created an account on Patreon in early 2015, which has since gained a mixed response from viewers. During a livestream of Batman: Arkham Knight, Phil was SWATed on June 24, 2015, however, no one was harmed or arrested. Phil was attacked multiple times throughout 2015 by his haters/detractors, including getting false copyright strikes on his two main channels for fanart. To stop more issues, Phil has decided not to accept anymore fanart, and he deleted hundreds of videos that had fan-created content included in them. Not long after, his views began to drop. An anonymous source told Phil that youtube had changed its system and when the videos were removed, his total views dropped, thus lowering his rank in the search engine. Phil was outraged by this and even considered suing YouTube. He also got his contract with Machinima renegotiated not long afterwards (for the second time now) and began making less money. He then announced a new channel for 2016 as part of a 'three pronged plan' to move forward. DSP opened his new channel called KOGaming in early 2016, where he would do his game reviews and edited content, so those who do not subscribe to him out of fear of getting their inbox flooded or those who lack the time to watch his entire playthroughs can enjoy his content. Phil was caught masturbating live on pre-stream with facecam on May 1, 2016 before he was going to stream gameplay of the Nioh Alpha Demo. He claims that he didn't know that the camera was turned on at the time. Ever since that pre-stream went live, Phil gained more views and subscribers; however, many YouTubers now make jokes about him masturbating. Other big YouTube channels have covered this incident, such as ReviewTechUSA and DramaAlert. Phil addressed the situation directly in a pre-stream video the following day. A video where DSP bashed the game Homefront: Revolution went viral online and now has over 500,000 views. He also got thousands of new subscribers on his KOGaming channel. DarksydePhil's Various Channels # DSPGaming – Main channel (active, primary channel used mainly for his video game playthroughs and fighting game videos. Managed with machinima so he can't get content ID matches from it) # THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS – (active, secondary channel, used for all of his vlogs, including The Week in Preview series, Ask the King, E3 Coverage, updates, trips, and other such vlogs) # DarksydePhilFFXIII - (inactive, used to record the Final Fantasy XIII playthrough) # THEKINGOFHATEHD – (inactive, previous vlogging channel, replaced by TheKingOfHateVlogs) # DarksydePhil – (inactive, original channel, now acts as an archive channel) # DSPStreetFighter – (inactive, used for fighting game gameplay. Replaced by DSPGaming. Last video uploaded to the channel was the last part of DSP's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 fan appreciation) # RedDeadDSP – (inactive, used to record the Red Dead Redemption playthrough/multiplayer + Undead Nightmare DLC playthrough and L.A. Noire playthrough) # KOGaming - (active, Phil's newest channel to upload edited reviews and montages. Managed with machinima prevent receiving content ID matches from it) Content Playthroughs Full Game Playthroughs Completed playthroughs A-Z Incomplete playthroughs A-Z Ongoing Playthroughs Upcoming Playthroughs DLC's DLC Playthroughs Ongoing DLC playthroughs Complete DLC Playthroughs Incomplete DLC Playthrouhgs Upcoming DLC Playthroughs Beta's/Demo's Complete Beta/Demo Playthroughs Incomplete Beta/Demo Playthroughs Specials Game of the Year DSP's Game of the Year 2016 – TBA DSP's Game of the Year 2015 – Fallout 4 DSP's Game of the Year 2014 – Dragon Age: Inquisition DSP's Game of the Year 2013 – The Last of Us DSP's Game of the Year 2012 – The Walking Dead: The Video Game (Season 1) DSP's Game of the Year 2011 – The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DSP's Game of the Year 2010 – Red Dead Redemption DSP's Game of the Year 2009 – Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Hateful Truth The Hateful Truth is a series that deals with Phil's likes and dislikes of games he has recently played, and are somewhat synonymous with reviews. THE HATEFUL TRUTH RATING SCALES * 1-2: Utter Sh*t * 3-4: Crappy * 5-6: Decent * 7-8: Pretty Good * 9-10: An Amazing Masterpiece / Game of the Year Contender Mini Reviews Phil will occasionally do mini reviews of games that are much smaller unworthy of official hateful truth reviews, or if he returns to a game and has altered opinions of it. Phil considers them unworthy of receiving scores, so he doesn't score them at all. Project 7 Phil started a short series called Project 7 on his old channel, DarksydePhil. It only lasted a for a few videos. In 2011, he surprised his fans by telling them he was bringing Project 7 back. In January 2012, Project 7 was published to YouTube. The cast for the show was Phil (as himself), John Rambo, Howard, and OJ (Other John) as misc. characters, and members of the YouTube channel Respect the Pact. Respect the Pact filmed and edited the show, and added all special effects and post-production. The music for the show was played by the video game metal/rock bands: Year 200X and Armcannon. However, the series was indefinitely suspended as Respect the Pact had a shift in priorities and were unable to continue filming/editing the series. After DSP's move to Seattle, Washington, it appeared as if the series was officially canceled, but Phil announced that he would bring back Project 7, although it will require a lot of work. Unfortunately, he announced again that Project 7 would be indefinitely postponed. Also, with Phil's severed ties and bad blood with both former friends John Rambo and Howard, it's most likely Project 7 would be highly unlikely to be ever brought back up to the light of day even though Phil promised its supposed return. Other Series Cooking with the King Cooking with the King, sometimes called Poorly Cooking with the King, is an occasional show which showcases Phil cooking specific meals or dishes on camera; the title of each episode, Cooking with the King or Poorly Cooking with the King, is ultimately determined by how well the dish ends up when it's done, if it's any good or not. This series started back on September 7, 2010, and ran until November 14, 2010, on his original vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEHD. The series was temporarily shut down due to time restraints/disinterest in not only himself, but also his fans, but was revived on January 2, 2014 on his new vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS, and is still ongoing, but has no set dates on when new episodes will be released. DSP Tries It DSP Tries It is a series that Phil started on October 4, 2010, on his original vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEHD. It was started with the intention of branching out and reviewing new or uncommon food products, but he would occasionally review gaming accessories as well, but not very often. The show ran until December 10, 2010, but was revived on his DSPGaming channel on January 30, 2012, was shut down again May 14, 2012, but was revived again on his new vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS, on December 31, 2012, and is still ongoing. He rates everything he tries from 1-5, contrary to games, which is 1-10. The three main things he judges on food are taste, presentation, and nutritional value. DSP has covered food from restaurants such as McDonalds, Burger King, Arby's, Subway, Pizza Hut, Papa Johns, Dominos, Dairy Queen, Wendy's, KFC, and Jack in the Box, among others. DSP TRIES IT: RATING SCALES # 1-Utter Garbage/Horrendous Taste, Presentation, and Nutritional Value # 2-Bad Taste, Presentation, and Nutritional Value # 3-Decent Taste, Presentation, and Nutritional Value # 4-Good Taste, Presentation, and Nutritional Value # 5-Masterpiece of Food/Excellent Taste, Presentation, and Nutritional Value Smark Guys Smark Guys was Phil's pro wrestling commentary show which he did with his good friend John Rambo back when Phil lived in Connecticut. In this show, would express their opinions and feelings on pro wrestling shows, as both of them always grew up watching wrestling when they were younger. Each episode would often times elapse an hour long, due to how deep they would go into their thoughts on each show. Smark Guys started on October 9, 2010, on Phil's original vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEHD. When that channel discontinued he continued the show on his DSPGaming channel, and then continued it on his new vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS. The show was shut down, however, in June 2014, when Phil moved out of his Condo in Connecticut to Seattle, Washington. Due to distance issues, Phil's Skype issues, and John having real life stuff to do, they unfortunately had to abandon Smark Guys. Although Phil has made no official announcement to drop the series permanently, and he has in fact stated that the show COULD return in the future, most of his fans consider it to be dead at this point, or, at the very least, on an indefinite hiatus. Loot Crate Unboxings LootCrate is an online nerd-related box which is sent to subscribers every month, each one tagged with a specific and a bunch of items related to that category. Back on September 24, 2014, Phil signed a six month subscription, and after the six months were done he decided he liked the box enough to continue singing the subscriptions. Phil made an unboxing video every single month since he signed the initial subscription. Loot Anime Unboxings Hate Live Hate Live is an ongoing, weekly podcast series that Phil started on May 24, 2013. During these shows he gives on his channels, (which allowed him to get rid of the Channel Updates which he's made for years up to that point), what he's been doing on his channel recently, gaming news, societal news, as well as occasional special segments such as Back in the Day with DSP, in which he discusses his younger days as a gamer, the arcades, being a professional fighting game player, ect. The show remained in its beta phase until December 19, 2013; after that he finally worked out all of the kinks in his podcast, and he changed the show to the official Hate Live Podcast, which ended at the end of 2015 going into 2016. The Week In Preview The Week In Preview is one of Phil's oldest ongoing video series. It is a weekly video, usually posted on Sunday, or the rare occasions Monday, but only when he's really busy on Sunday. In this weekly series of videos, he discusses everything that he will be doing during the week coming up, so that people can prepare themselves for his content that is to come in the future. Ask The King Ask The King is the name of Phil's monthly Questions & Answers video series, in which he answers fan questions that asked on the KingofHate.com forums, on Twitter, and on Facebook. The series started back on November 11, 2010, on his previous vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEHD. After that channel became an archive the series was moved to DSPGaming, and it was then moved to THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS after the new vlogging channel was created. The series was previously called DSP's Inbox, in which he'd answer questions sent to his email; before that, however, he had a short series called Friend Request Ridicule, in which he'd go on Xbox Live and make fun of the comments that those giving him friend requests left, due to him constantly telling people not to send him friend requests. After deciding that he didn't want to be that big of an asshole to his fans anymore he transformed that into DSP's Inbox, and that was eventually transformed into Ask The King, which is what his fans, both new and longtime fans alike, know it as today. He uploads new episodes, usually, the final Thursday of every month, and usually has 3-4 parts during each session. Travel Vlogs/Other Special Vlogs Whenever Phil does any major traveling he records vlog-style videos of them and uploads them to YouTube. He has done this almost since he started YouTube, so he has travel vlogs on his original darksydephil channel, on his THEKINGOFHATEHD channel, on his DSPGaming channel, and now on his THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS channel. These vlogs include when he goes on vacation, when he goes to a gaming convention, as well as when he moved crom CT to Washingtom State/traveled their before he moved to check out the area. Other than travel vlogs he also does Christmas Tree lighting vlogs every year and posts them up on YouTube, too. Movie Reviews Back on his old darksydephil channel, Phil was known to have done some movie reviews. They weren't very many, and he since hasn't done any of them on any of his other channels. He's said that he could revive the series in the future but has yet to for two reasons; one, he rarely ever goes to the theater to see movies anymore, and two, he would need the time for the reviews. Hardcore Gaming Season Giveaways The "hardcore gaming season giveaway" is a series of videos that Phil makes annually every "hardcore gaming season" , as Phil calls it (the time period of around September to December of the year, when big budget games are released). In an attempt to give back to the most loyal members of his fanbase, during the busiest time for gaming in the year, he will give one game a week away to a fan of his. He starts by making the introduction video, and the week after is when he starts giving away games. He makes a new thread each week on his website, TheKingofHate.com, and those who want to enter have to make a post in that thread; it doesn't matter what you post, and he shows off what he's giving away before you have to post, so it's not a mystery. He then puts the total number of posts, minus his own of course, into the random number generator at Random.org, so that the winner is completely random and completely fair. If someone doesn't respond to their win, he'll choose a different winner in the same video he showcases the next item. Phil is willing to ship all over the world, but he warns that some games he gives away are region locked, meaning you can only play them in certain countries specific consoles. Phil started this series during the fall of 2012, and has done one every single year since; however, he didn't do one in 2015. DSP Thoughts/First Impressions Series Release Day Unboxing Release Day Unboxing was a series Phil started back in 2012 which consisted of a vlog of him unboxing all games that he bought on release day and showing off every single thing in them; he would then upload the video to his channel, before he began the playthrough. These videos were posted on his DSPGaming channel from January 31, 2012 until November 20, 2012, and then on his THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS channel from December 4, 2012 until May 20, 2014, when he shut the show down due to collectors editions not being as great as they used to be. This series was meant to be replaced by a series called Game Day, which he has yet to start. Game Day Game Day was a proposed series that Phil was to begin, having talked about it many times wanting to start. It is meant to replace Release Day Unboxing, where he would talk about a game he's about to a playthrough of on the release day before the playthrough begins. However, in 2016, Phil announced that he doesn't see Game Day happening because he doesn't tend to buy anymore physical copies of games. YouTube Parody Series Phil announced in 2015 that he wanted to make a series where he would parody YouTube. However, not much information on the series has been released since it's original announcement. Hits of the Week Phil Reacts Rants Other Videos Criticism Many on YouTube have become very critical of DSP because of his actions and/or decisions, for a number of reasons. He has been called a "hypocrite", "asshole", "elitist", "liar", "manchild", and "idiot" numerous times by not just his detractors but by bigger youtubers, smaller youtubers, actors, videogame journalists. Even companies such as Achievement Hunter have laughed at DSP. Some people have also called him "the cancer of gaming". # Phil is well known for shrugging off all criticism as hate. He is notorious for insulting those who criticize him or express a different opinion than him. As an indirect result, he very often ends up insulting fans to which he says "good riddance". He brands all criticism and parodies of him as hate and online bullying and has said that all youtubers who dislike him are bad people and/or "idiots". He claims that anything negative towards him is not justified and that he doesn't understand why some people don't like him, and people in turn will say he has no self-awareness. He often accuses those who create videos criticizing him as jealous haters and trolls. He laughs at people's supposed immaturity when they challenge his statements. He also brands anyone who finds anything of his controversial as drama queens. Many critics have identified themselves as former fans but Phil dismisses them, saying they were not "true fans" and have been "indoctrinated" by his supposed detractors. Phil has called his critics: "mentally ill", "sociopaths", "haters", "trolls", "cowards", "criminals", "kids/children", etc. He also said that the common Youtuber is a "dumb fuck". # His critics have also become the scapegoat for all his misfortunes. ## When his views began to decrease, he said it was because his critics discouraged newcomers from watching his videos. ## After getting SWATed, though both fans and critics were outraged by what happened, he claimed that the perpetrator was inspired by his critics to commit what he called "attempted murder" and encouraged his fans to find videos criticizing him and make a comment about how it, supposedly, nearly got him killed. ## After getting a copyright strike against his main channel, he compared the situation to having a gun put to his head, and blamed his critics for what happened. # Phil has repeatedly had conflicts with everyone he encounters and wherever he decides to upload videos. Prior to YouTube, DSP would constantly trash-talk, insult, and threaten other members of the fighting game community, gaining wide-spread hate, and leading to the nickname "The King of Hate". One example is when he threatened to find Isiah "Triforce" Johnson and beat him up. He also bragged about being the best fighting game player in the country, superior to players like Alex Valle, Mike Watson, and John Choi after placing 4th at Evo in 2005 for a flawed port (which DSP readily admits) of Super Turbo, further lowering his reputation in the community. Afterwards, playing a normal arcade port, Phil would repeatedly lose to all these top players. In 2016, DSP trash talked about FloE and Blackpeddles. # DSP has also been criticized for putting ads on videos where he talks about recent tragedies and disasters, such as Hurricane Sandy, the Sandy Hook Shooting, and the death of his friend. Many accuse him of attempting to monetize the situation. Phil did not make any defense against these accusations and simply threatened those who accused him, saying "I will come find you and I will beat the shit out of you." # In the past, DSP has addressed people who use ad-block, saying that it hurts businesses online who earn money based on ads, which is true; however, ad-block is extremely popular regardless. In 2016, DSP now has an ad-based contract with Machinima, and he encourages viewers to disable any ad-blocking software they may have. He even goes as far to say that people who use ad-block are "thieves". # As noted previously, Phil made YouTube his full-time job in 2010, after being laid off from Helicopter Support, Inc. in Trumbull, CT in 2010. However, his original YouTube channel, DarkSydePhil lost its Adsense partnership in later 2010 after Phil encouraged users to click on the ads at the beginning of his videos. Though he claims this is untrue and that the real reason he lost his Adsense is because youtube could not stand the notion of him becoming successful and making a living off gaming. # DSP moved his content to '''blip.tv '''in 2010, '''but he was banned for anti-Semitic remarks that he made during his Dead Space 2 Demo playthrough. In the videos, he roleplays Issac Clarke (the lead protagonist) as the "last remaining Nazi" and refers to the Necromorphs (the enemies) as the "Jews", whose "greed" caused them to become monsters. Rather than apologizing, Phil instead blamed a "troll" who reported the video, claiming it was done out of jealousy. More recently, Phil has advanced the excuse that he was simply using a "well-known" character from the Howard Stern show, although no can recall such an event on Stern. And while he claims that he has apologized (again, which no one can recall seeing), Phil also stated that it's something only a small group of people care about and that they need to get over it. # Since 2011, Phil has been partnered with Machinima as a director with no team. He had an advocate at one point but has since lost touch due to restructure. As of March 2013 Phil also regularly streamed on his Twitch.tv channel, and was partnered with the website. After Twitch staff told Phil in November 2014 to reduce his streaming rate, Phil quit the site and started streaming on YouTube, resorting to a primitive IRC chat client. (As well as short-changing his paying Twitch subscribers, many of whom were outraged.) # Many have taken issue with Phil's style of commentary. His commentary can consist of snorts, burps, clearing his throat, whining/complaining, singing, toilet humor jokes, being over-dramatic, anger at and insults at the game developers, or sexual remarks about female characters. He sometimes tells a game or a character in a game to "suck his dick". He has become known for making offensive jokes, such as saying "in China dey say chicky chang wang Charlie Chan chicka chocka chocka cha". During his Walking Dead playthrough, when Clementine, a young child, is to stitch her arm, he laughs and makes sexual noises while she screams in pain. Many viewers feel he ruins cutscenes in games with his commentary. He has also become known for insulting Troy Baker and Hideo Kojima. He is equally verbally abusive towards other gamers when losing online fighting game matches, punctuated by an infamous tirade for ''Injustice ''where Phil called his opponent an "asshole", "fucking idiot", "fucking loser", "your mother probably shat you out you piece of shit" who "sits in his mom's basement" "eating your whole fucking bag of Doritos and chugging down your fucking Fanta". # DSP's sportsmanship has also been heavily criticized. As mentioned above, Phil trash talks his opponents. If he wins, Phil will boast how his victory came from skill. If he loses, he will blame lag, his controller, the character he is playing as, or the character is playing against. He often accuses other players of watching his stream and counter picking or performing so called "online combos" and after losing will insult his opponent telling them to "go die in a fire" and calling them "a waste of human life". # In addition to the problems with DSP's commentary style cited above, Phil often does a very poor job of understanding the controls and mechanisms he plays. He sometimes will complain about the framerate in some games, or bash a game for the framerate alone. Often, when a tutorial is offered, Phil replies with "shut the fuck up" and skips it, only to repeatedly make mistakes later, and he blames the game developers for not properly explaining the mechanics. Phil constantly complains about the game not working, or game bugs/glitches, when at times the issues are his own fault, and he rarely ever admits his faults. Phil claims this is his "comedic persona" and that he could be good at games if he wanted to. This comes into direct contrast when he claims to have no gimmick and is the "realest person" on YouTube. He has over the years contradicted himself on whether or not he is actually good at playing games. # Phil has his own forums for discussion about his various videos. However, he constantly deleted posts, banned users and locked threads that looked upon him in a negative light. It got to the point where a majority of his mods had felt he was behaving childishly and abusively. Many moderators attempted to convince Phil of this and, after multiple failed attempts, he finally agreed to stop closing threads and consult the moderators instead. However, he did not keep his word and continued to close threads and even rescinded the administrator status of the moderators. Phil struggled to keep the site running on his own and eventually an unknown party hijacked the full access of the site in late 2014. Phil decided to shut the forums as well as all of Kingofhate.com until further notice.In 2015, with help from one of the moderators, he designed and reopened the site and forums stating he would be using them for utility purposes of gathering fan created content for his content. However, all his moderators chose to finally leave. Phil has stated that he blames them for what happened to his forums and within 3 weeks of the website being open again, he again started to close threads, ban users and delete postings that either stated negative facts about him or had conversations about the group known as the "SoK" (Sons of Kojima) or any other "haters". # Phil has also been criticized for his behavior and responses on his own forums. He is known for disregarding and breaking forum rules. Many forum users and moderators have complained and even flagged Phil's posts to which Phil responds with an insult laden message and even once wrote "I cannot break the rules. I am the rules". # Many viewers of Phil have also complained of their treatment in the stream chat while watching his live stream. Many of them complain of moderators that abuse their powers, banning anyone that gives criticism, says anything negative, or says anything that is not directly related to Phil or his video. Other stream moderators have brought this up with Phil but he ignores all the complaints and insults the moderators who take these complaints seriously, saying they are being "fooled by the same group of people over and over" and that anyone who agreed with the complaints were "deluded beyond belief." # In early 2015, Phil decided to open a Patreon page, which he has admitted is a donation based service. Even though he had stated numerous times in the past he would never do so and making fun of Angry Joe for his page. Ever since, people on YouTube have accused Phil of only caring about views, money and Patreon. # DSP has criticized the mainstream media for being unprofessional in their game reviews by saying they don't finish games from start to finish, to give that game that they're reviewing a fair review. Despite this, DSP himself has reviewed games without completing them, such as Tony Hawk's Pro Staker 5, Lords of the Fallen and Homefront: The Revolution. # In the past, DSP has addressed people who use ad-block, saying that it hurts businesses online who earn money based on ads, which is true; however, ad-block is extremely popular regardless. In 2016, DSP now has an ad-based contract with Machinima, and he encourages viewers to disable any ad-blocking software they may have. He even goes as far to say that people who use ad-block are "thieves". # In addition to groups which DSP calls his "detractors", he also has had back and forth disputes with other well-known YouTubers as well. ## TotalBiscuit: In 2012, when DSP gave the video game ''Journey ''a much worse review than the majority of the critical acclaim given by others, DSP called out TotalBiscuit for having a differing opinion, as the latter had declared his Game of the Year for 2012. In more recent years when DSP was subjected to mass criticism, TotalBiscuit accused DSP of name dropping him in an effort to seem like he was a respected associate of his. Furthermore, when asked about DSP and his recent behavior in response to the negativity surrounding him, TotalBiscuit expressed his dislike for DSP's attitude and content, citing his reputation of pinning blame on everything and everyone else but himself when it comes to his video game playthroughs. He also stated that although he doesn't like seeing people getting harassed online, he feels that DSP has brought that harassment on himself due to the premise of his content, in which he acts like a "court jester that doesn't want to be taken seriously". DSP responds by calling him an "elitist" and says TotalBiscuit never of his videos for feeling this way. ## Tobuscus: DSP has had multiple frauds with Toby Turner. In 2012, DSP was pissed that ads appeared on his videos that were advertising content by Tobuscus. In 2016, Toby Turner had personal issues that were going on, and viewers wanted DSP's thoughts on the matter. He posted up a video as a result, which got mainly negative reviews by fans and haters alike. He managed to take a story about a woman possibly drugged and raped by Toby and turned it into a 24 minute video complaining about his own problems and whining about how he is treated. Only a small part of the video actually has DSP's thoughts on the subject. He said, "I don't give a fuck about Toby Turner." ## EventStatus: In 2014, EventStatus criticized many of Phil's actions and challenged his claims of being a "former pro-fighting game player". EventStatus challenged Phil to a match saying he will give Phil as much time to prepare as the latter wants and the loser will permanently leave all social media. Both fans and critics encouraged Phil to take the challenge but those who did were banned. Phil declined and insulted EvenStatus, saying that this was done as a way to get attention. ## AlphaOmegaSin namedropped DSP in a Street Fighter V rant video in 2016, making DSP seemingly a infamous rage-quitter in fighting games. DSP claims this to be completely false, and claims he never raged-quit in his life in fighting games. He first addressed this in a pre-stream video, and he got into a Twitter war with Omega later on. DSP then posted up a video to clear the air. # 2013 was a very big year of negativity for DSP, including the birth of "This Is How You Don't Play" videos. As a result of this, he posted up a video titled "Addressing the Negativity" which is one of the most controversial things he ever did, claiming that everything said about him was either slanderous or exaggerated, that those who 'hate' on him do so to "jump on the bandwagon". # For his 2013 Christmas Special, Phil created a video parodying 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'. With his own written song lyrics, he tells the story of how a jealous Troll, who lives in his grandparents' basement, dedicates his life to hating on Phil and creating This Is How You Don't Play videos. But, just as the Grinch fails to steal Christmas, the Troll fails to stop DSP who continues playing. The Troll represents DSP's 'detractors', at least how he views them, and their supposed dedication to ending DSP out of jealousy, causing the video to be heavily criticized for its misrepresentation of that group and insults. The video's lyrics have also been criticized. In one segment, he sings "If you said this shit to my face, can you guess what I'd do, Mr. Troll?" and plays a clip of Phil punching a small piece of cardboard. Another segment had the lyrics "If I had the chance to be filthy rich and going back in time to prevent your birth...fill up the DeLorean!" # Phil had also gained notoriety for allegedly having recent parody videos taken down with the help of his Machinima contract. The resulting backlash he received from people on social media caused him to go on a twitter meltdown, hurling numerous profanities at each and everyone involved including Slowbeef and TotalBiscuit, the former of which uploaded a video montage of people parodying Phil's persona while the latter took another stab at Phil via a video comment using the writing style of said persona. As a result of the recent drama, Phil's potential audience took yet another hit. # For several years, Phil had been known to bash the extremely popular game Minecraft and people who enjoy it, even using the phrase "you probably play Minecraft" as an insult, though he never played the game himself until in early 2015, in which through Patreon, the Patrons had voted Phil to play the game he once never even thought of playing. # During a Mortal Kombat X stream on May 10, 2015, Phil was approached by a viewer regarding an incident that occurred two years ago involving an altercation between PandaLee and people on Twitch. This instigated a very hostile reaction from Phil, leading him to insult this person, threaten him with physical violence, and encourage his fans to cyberbully him and spam his inbox. The resulting backlash was so immense that Phil had to make a public video apology in an attempt to clear the air surrounding the issue. But, while he apologized for his volatile reaction, he did not apologize for threatening said individual nor did he apologize for encouraging his fans to cyberbully him. He even claimed that this was a plot to have him react like this to slander him. # Phil has been known to go on angry tirades on Twitter, insulting more successful youtubers and well as anyone who has a different view than him. One notable incident: a fan of DSP tweeted that his mother had recently fallen ill and Phil's videos helped him feel better. Phil did not respond to this tweet though he did respond to a question involving his schedule. A Twitter user known for criticizing DSP responded to the tweet and expressed his condolences. When Phil heard of this, he called it harassment and bullying and encouraged people to flag all the critics tweets so Twitter Support would shut down his account. # In early 2015, Phil decided to open a Patreon page, which he has admitted is a donation based service. Even though he had stated numerous times in the past he would never do so and making fun of Angry Joe for his page. Ever since, people on YouTube have accused Phil of only caring about views, money and Patreon. # Fans and critics alike take issue with Phil's usage of Patreon. He has, on several occasions, failed to live up to the promises he makes. One instance was his promise of 7+ hours of Crash 2 gameplay if given enough money. After reaching that goal, Phil played for less than five and a half hours and said he would only continue if donated more money. A more infamous instance was the reboot of Project 7. He promised that if enough money had been donated he would reboot the series and would include the names of his highest payers and would show the progress made thus far. However, after reaching the goal, Phil announced that he would still postpone Project 7 and would not refund the money given but would thumbs down the video instead. Phil has also developed a policy that he would not perform any of the reached milestones unless it is several hundred dollars above the mark. He claims that this is done to counter false and dropped patreon pledges. He has began to only allow those who have pledged to his patreon to play him in online multiplayer because of recent 'trolling'. On September 2016, Phil streamed Banjo Kazooie, a game voted as part of the Patreon Goal. He played it for 4 hours and had help from the Stream Chat. From that moment onwards, he never streamed it online again, and instead played the game offline, with many people finding out he was using a guide to speed through the game and know all the secrets. # DSP abruptly and acrimoniously ended the playthrough for Persona 3, which was a Patreon's Choice Playthrough, on August 1, 2016, being unable to defeat the final boss. DSP got $1,250 dollars for a playthrough that he didn't end up finishing, which has gone on for several months and ended at 166 parts. Fans and haters alike were both upset at this, especially considering the fact that DSP was playing the game on easy level. # Phil's spending decisions have come into question. He often talks of his back problem and his inability to afford a treatment. He also often talks about the difficulty he has paying off his bills and mortgages. Despite this, he has taken vacations with his girlfriend and staying at executive suites. He also possess numerous models and action figures that had occupied most of the space of his original condo. He was selling some of these models at high prices, but he gave up since around late 2015. Phil also claims that he can't afford certain things, while at other times, he buys things that could cost a lot. # Phil has criticized people who get advanced copies of games before their street date and play them before street date, saying that everyone should get a game and play it at a similar time. However, Phil has gotten games in advance himself, and has broken street date before as well. # Phil's relation with PandaLee has also become a source of controversy. Not only have fans and former fans objected to her attitude and commentary, there is controversy over when Phil started dating her. Phil has repeatedly insisted that he only began dating PandaLee after she reached legal age but a number of people who claimed to have known Phil in real life claim that he and PandaLee have been dating long before she reached legal age and have simply kept it it a secret. However, the validity of any of these claims from both parties have yet to be confirmed. # DSP's fans have also become a source of criticism. To counter the rising number of groups exposing or criticizing Phil's actions on the internet, many of his fans have created channels to supposedly expose the actions of those groups, often using similar names. However, the videos posted on said channels are often slanderous and often makes accusations with circumstantial and sometimes no evidence. This has caused at least one channel, DSP World Order, to be terminated due to repeated and severe violations of its terms of service, though another channel with the same name has been created. Other fans, while not creating separate YouTube channels, have gone to videos criticizing DSP and attempted to instigate fights, make similar baseless accusations, and threats of violence. YouTuber AggyPlays once asked Phil to do voice acting for a machinima series she was creating. However, despite accepting the role, she reported that he was difficult to work with. Upon hearing this he accused her of using him to get attention from the "hater" community and his fans soon began to harass her over this. In a separate incident, a fan claimed he had proof that the Sons of Kojima were involved with DSP's swatting; his proof: DSP was swatted on a Wednesday and the Sons of Kojima hold a podcast every Thursday. Attempts to start debates simply resulted in more insults. End of Friendship With Jon Rambo & Howard After Phil moved to Washington, his contact with John Rambo and Howard declined until it stopped entirely. During this time, John Rambo created a Paymeton parody. Many of accused that the parody was directed toward Darksydephil, causing many to wonder what happened between them, but John insisted that, while Darksydephil was a source of inspiration, the parody was aimed at youtubers as a whole who overly relied on Patreon. He also asked that people not make assumptions about events they do not know about and that he rather not talk about what happened to not harm Phil's reputation. Eventually, Phil was asked about it again on an Ask the King episode and said that he has not heard from John or Howard. Phil claimed that he did not know why he has not heard from them and that 'real men' discuss their problems. He said that the only possible thing he could think of was that they were jealous and bitter of his rise in popularity. John and Howard felt they had no choice but to respond to this and created a video describing everything that happened between them. The original video was flagged and removed by an unknown party though others have re-uploaded it. John and Howard describe how Andre and Paul, childhood friends of Howard, had attended film school and were interested in starting a project. After deciding to bring Phil in on this, this became Project 7. However, the editing and special effects took a great amount of time and effort. Furthermore, Andre finds out he is going to be a father,making it even harder. John suggested to Phil that he pay them for their effort but Phil said that he had offered to pay Andre and Paul but they turned it down. However, Howard talked to Andre and Paul and discovered that Phil had never offered to pay them and lied to keep the money for himself. In fact, none of the people involved with Project 7 were given any cut. The only person who was paid was John but this was so he could continue to help produce Project 7 since his car broke down and he needed to buy a used one. Howard was particularly irate that Phil then began buying figurines, a BMW, and other luxury items with the money, feeling Phil was making money off the backs of others. The same was done with the Project 7 T-shirts. They all contributed in the cost of making the T-shirts but Phil made all the revenue and did not offer any of them a percentage. They talked about how when Scott passed away they informed Phil and asked him to contact them. However, Phil did not respond but created a monetized video on the subject, irritating everyone in their friends group that Phil would try to make money off of the death of another. Howard recalled that not long before Phil moved to Washington, he called for a final playthrough together. However, Howard had already made plans with his girlfriend. Phil said that if Howard doesn't attend then it solidifies that they are not friends, so Howard had cancel his plans with his girlfriend. But, once Phil moved, Howard had not heard from him. He would send him occasional messages but Phil wouldn't reply back. John also talks about several times Phil ended up saying something untrue about him on a video. One incident was: after seeing comments praising John Rambo's performance in Project 7, Phil claimed that it was all his idea. John and Howard both confirmed that Phil actually had nothing to do with those parts and were irate that he would make a video talking about it instead of talking to them. John confronted Phil who apologized. Another incident was when Phil wished to play Mario Party with Leanna, though his viewers wanted it with John. Phil responded by saying John does not like games like Mario Party, causing his viewers to send insulting messages to John Rambo about the subject. John confronted Phil again who apologized. Both John and Howard say that Phil would repeatedly do things they dislike and he would apologize after they confront him but made no effort not to do it again, leading them to no longer associate with him, feeling that attempting to confront him about it would bear no results. They ended the video saying that they still wish Phil the best but if he takes issue with what was said he should contact them, not make a reply video but text them. Phil was originally going to make a reply video but chose not to, saying that the 'haters' would twist his words. Phil Parodies and Montages Phil has been parodied numerous times by numerous sources for his failings. Many of these videos have gone viral and become far more popular than Phil's actual videos. Among the most popular are: A Day in the Life of DarksydePhil by Retsupurae The Future of Machinima by DasBoSchitt Youtube Ave. Episode 1: Unboxing by DasBoSchitt Youtube Ave. Episode 2: Editing by DasBoSchitt Youtube Ave. Episode 3: Crossover by DasBoSchitt DSP Parodies with DSL by MrLewdacris This is How You Don't Play Series (TIHYDP) A series of videos showcasing Phil's various failings and rages at games he plays, popular among DSP's fans and critics alike. # This is How You Don't Play Metal Gear Solid 2 by evilaj2010 # This is How You Don't Play Metal Gear Solid 3 by evilaj2010 # This is How You Don't Play Metal Gear Solid by evilaj2010 # This is How You Don't Play Mortal Kombat (2011) online by Renegade Operative # This is How You Don't Play Marvel Vs Capcom 3 by Renegade Operative # This is How You Don't Play SSF4 Omega Edition by Charles1eSheenWIN # This is How You Don't Play Dark Souls 1 by SebastopolQueen # This is How You Don't Play Dark Souls 2 by SebastopolQueen # This is How You Don't Play Dark Souls 3 by The 0utsyder # This is How You Don't Play Dark Souls 3 (Boss Edition Only) by Cam0 DSP TRIES IT PARODIES # Dsp Tries it: Being A Fat Slob by Cam0 # Dsp Tries it: Being A Man by Fred Fuchs # Dsp Tries it: Bullying by WustacheMax # Dsp Tries it: Being A Sociopath by Revolver Ocelot # Dsp Tries it: Hypocritical Logic by Angelkay311 # DSP Tries It: Plugging His KOGaming Channel During Overwatch Stream by Frayhua # DSPisms by UndergroundRevolution Good Friends on YouTube Current Good Friends on YouTube # PandaLeeGames (girlfriend) # OJ # TheAireaidLord Former Good Friends on YouTube # John Rambo # Howard Quotes # "This Is Stoopid!" # "There Was Nothing I Could Do!" # "Laggy Online!" # "I Didn't Do That!" # "Instant Death!" # "Come On Man!" # "Stupid Game Bugs!" # "What The F*ck?" # "I Got Robbed!" # "I Spawn, I Die!" # "I'm Pressing Buttons!" # "I'm Holding Block!" # "F*ck This Game!" # "Holy Teleportation!" # "Oh My F*cking God, He Killed Himself!" # "What A Scrub!" # "I Tried To Do Nothing, And He Does Stuff!" # "Mash That Dragon!" # "Go Die In A Fire!" # "All Employees!" # "Views Views Views, I Don't Wanna Be Mr. Views!" # "I Haven't Changed Since I Started Doing This On YouTube!" # "F*ckin' Shitty Dicks!" # "I Can't See!" # "Wow What A Great Game!" # "F**k Your Mother!" # "I'm Coming For You!" # "Are You Kidding Me?" # "Right In The Balls!" # "Dooky Shit" # "Chill Out!" # "Uhhhhhhhhh" # "What A Great Checkpoint" # "Okay" # "I'll Be Honest" # "The Bottom Line Is" # "People Are Saying..." # "I'm An Honest Person" # "Let's Talk Turkey" # "Whuuuuut?" # "What Was That?!" # "Can't Block!" # "Can't Move!" # "Leanna My Girlfriend/My Girlfriend Leanna" # "Are You Serious?" # "Lets Think About This For A Second" # "I Digress..." # "It Is What It Is" External links # Darksydephil's Cafepress Shop # DSP Twitter Page # Official DarksydePhil Website # DSP Facebook Page Gallery DSP1.jpg DSP10.jpg DSP12.jpg DSP11.jpg DSP13.jpg DSP14.jpg DSP15.jpg DSP16.jpg DSP17.jpg DSP18.jpg DSP19.jpg DSP2.jpg DSP20.jpg DSP21.jpg DSP22.jpg DSP23.jpg DSP24.jpg DSP25.jpg DSP26.jpg DSP27.jpg DSP28.jpg DSP29.jpg DSP3.jpg DSP30.jpg DSP31.jpg DSP32.jpg DSP33.jpg DSP35.jpg DSP36.jpg DSP37.png DSP4.jpg DSP5.jpg DSP6.jpg DSP7.jpg DSP8.jpg DSP9.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers